


and when you speak, I go weak at the knees

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: When Hecate suggested they wait till summer holidays for any physical intimacy, Ada agreed wholeheartedly. She was content with their late evening talks and occasional kissing that left her breathless in a way nothing else ever had. Patience was a virtue and Ada had it in spades. She’d waited years after all to get to this point, what was a fortnight in comparison?





	and when you speak, I go weak at the knees

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anonymous tumblr prompt fill for Aroused By Her Voice+First Time. Rating more of a precaution. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

When Hecate suggested they wait till summer holidays for any physical intimacy, Ada agreed wholeheartedly. She was content with their late evening talks and occasional kissing that left her breathless in a way nothing else ever had. Patience was a virtue and Ada had it in spades. She also respected that it had taken so much (five years, three pep talks from Dimity, and a lot of practicing in front of a mirror apparently) for Hecate to admit her feelings. It was only two more weeks, she could wait. She’d waited years after all to get to this point, what was a fortnight in comparison?

Torture it seemed. Torture made all the worse by the fact that Hecate’s voice was the most seductive sound Ada had ever heard. The woman could read the driest witchery textbooks and Ada was sure they would leave her wet and wanting. Tonight, only six days, twelve hours and thirty minutes before the castle would be empty for six glorious weeks, they were reviewing expense reports of all things. Ada’s jumper seemed so stifling she was afraid she might pass out.

“Ada?” asked Hecate in a soft voice so tender that it didn’t exactly help the situation.

Ada bit her lip and cast a cooling spell over herself before she took a deep breath. “Yes?”

Hecate was in front of her in an instant. She kneeled down and Ada whimpered slightly at the action. “What is it?”

Ada shook her head and closed her eyes. “It’s nothing, darling, shall we continue?”

“You’re flushed. Are you feeling, all right?”

Ada let out a shaky sigh as Hecate’s hand met her forehead. “No, I mean, that is, I’m fine, I–-”

“Perhaps we should get you to bed or–-”

Ada held up a hand. “No,” she snapped.

Hecate’s eyes widened as she dropped her hand and leaned back. “All right.”

Ada shook her head. “I’m sorry, Hecate, I didn’t mean to,” she sighed and offered an apologetic smile, “you’re being kind and I’m being silly. Please, can we continue?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow and looked as if she might argue but just nodded and crossed to her chair.

It took all of three minutes before Ada was hot again and clutching at the arms of her chair.

Hecate set her paperwork to the side and sighed. “Ada, please just tell me.”

“I’m not ill,” she offered as she stood and hoped a difference in position might help with her predicament. She leaned her head against the mantel of her fireplace and tried to think of a way to explain things without sounding ridiculously overeager.

Hecate stood and moved to stand on the opposite edge of the fireplace. “Then what–-”

“It’s your voice.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “My voice?”

Ada sighed. “Yes, I am rather distracted by it.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Distracted how exactly?”

Ada rubbed a hand over her face and took a deep breath. She was a grown witch and if she and Hecate were ever going to get anywhere (Which  _good heaven_  when had six days felt like such an eternity), she knew she’d have to be clear. Trouble was, she lost all sense of thought as she looked up into Hecate’s concerned stare.

Her eyes were soft as she waited for an answer and moved cautiously toward Ada.

Ada found her voice again when Hecate cupped her cheek. “Distracted in a way I probably shouldn’t share until Sunday.”

Hecate looked confused a moment before realization dawned on her face and she backed away.

Ada shook her head. Now she’d scared Hecate and there would be weeks of reassurance before they were ready again. Not that she wouldn’t take the time. This was her doing and she should repair it. She turned to walk to her chair. “I’m sorry, Hecate, I’m–”

Hecate placed a hand on her arm. “Tell me please.”

Ada tilted her head. “What?”

“How, how it is, I,” she paused and dropped her hand. “It’s just, you’re rather becoming when you flush and I’m curious about,” she shook her head. “Never mind, I–-”

“It’s your cadence mostly. In the evenings, when it’s just the two of us, it’s slower and it’s as if I can imagine what it would be like when we, well…” Ada shrugged, unsure of how to finish. Not to mention her cheeks were on fire and her brain was flashing through the myriad of scenarios she’d been picturing all evening.

“I have that effect,” Hecate paused and cleared her throat, “with just my voice?”

Ada nodded. “That’s not to say that there aren’t other things about you that contribute but your voice does have a certain, well, way about it I guess I could say.” Ada rolled her eyes at herself. Could she sound any more ridiculous?

“Your jumper,” whispered Hecate.

Ada looked down at her jumper and knitted her eyebrows as she looked back up at Hecate. “What about it?”

Hecate ran a shaky hand up Ada’s shoulder. “It does the same.”

Ada’s eyes widened. “It, it does?”

Hecate brought her forehead down to lean against Ada’s. “What if we didn’t wait six days, eleven hours and four minutes?”

Ada bit her lip and smiled. “I think that’s a brilliant idea.”

Hecate lifted a hand and transferred them both.


End file.
